Talk:Rekindling of the Red/@comment-44079594-20191009195713/@comment-37787759-20191010001643
Hemet Quest is missing in my text, i need to manage the table of this page, screenshot and co .. For the moment i can give you what i've done if you need help. If ya' see some grammatical mistakes, tell me ! Walktrough CoA Red of Rekindling - At this moment, the game is splitted in several different quest. - A first with Jaina, a second with an Elf in the inn and the last (at least) with sailors. - Jaina quest. # Jaina request you something strong and pretty massive, go to the place of the city, left of the bar. When you enter in this house, a small cine with a Tauren (Trebor) broke a shelf begin .. find him front of the house, talk to him for a special work. # Return in Jaina’s house (1 on the screen), a girl would say to you you can't come for the moment, then, go to the second house (2 on the screen), the door is now opened, go up the stairs for a little suprise. Reward : Alexstrasza x Human (Alexander ?) (2 variations) # Jaina want a new thing, pretty vicious, for meet him, exit the city and go straight, ascend the hill, you must notice an Orc leaning against a pole. # After the scene, you can return to Jaina’s house a new time for the newest reward - Elf Quest # Go to the bar located south of the square and talk to the barman. # After it, go on your steps , you must see a opened cellar door, enter in. # Exit the cellar and follow the path right of the pub, at the end of the port, you can see an Orc strangle a human, go on, Alexstrasza will listen the threat. # Go in the inn, up the stairs and talk to the Elf, she gives you her suit to deceive the Orc. (Don’t need the Walktrough for the next steps, this is pretty easy to finish.) - Ripsnarl Quest # When you are front of the inn, you can see a second big house on your right, pass the door and a kinky cine start with Jennifer and a Worgen. # The captain ask you to find a solution to force Jennifer and the Worgen to leave the house. Approach the fireplace, take the wood, open your inventory and use it near the fireplace. # Great ! Now, go up the stairs, enter in the last chamber and try to open the chest. You can’t definity open it, that’s pretty sad. # Return to the Captain, after this conversation, he talk about a place on the beach. # # To get your hands on it, check around the square an house with a Tauren vendor, go upstairs, you can interact with one of the bookshelves. Well done, you got it ! Now follow the path to join the port, turn right where is the beach, continue and you finally see a goblin. # When you are in this area, go a little further and lie on a lounger, read the note the Orc placed. # Now, interact with the basket near Jennifer, Alexstrasza steal the key. # Return to the house with the Captain, upstairs and open the chest. # Talk to the captain, he ask you to fill the bottle by going to the termite hill. For doing it, leave the city by the first entrance you’ve seen Jaina, turn on your right, go near the dead tree and when the game tell you for an interaction, use the bottle in your inventory. For information, you can continue down, a new H-Scene is unlocked with the Orc encountered on the beach and the Draeneï (Ruby?) in the cave. (There are two Night Elves near this cave.) # When the task is finished, speak to the Captain one more time, rendezvous near the big ship in the port, use the bottle on the barrel. (To your left.) - Hemet Quest >On my way. <